Confidências De Um Pai Pedindo Arrego
by Angel Pink
Summary: Bebês são seres fofinhos e risonhos, porém deveriam vir acompanhados com um manual de instruções! Fic UA em homenagem a grandes amigas minhas.
1. Prólogo

**_Confidências De Um Pai Pedindo Arrego_**

_Disclaimer: _

_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e o resto da cambada!_

_Essa fic foi inspirada de um livro que contém esse mesmo título. Então crédito TOTAL ao autor Luiz Antonio Aguiar por ter feito essa hilária obra._

**_ -x-x-x-_**

**_Prólogo_**

- Agora ferrou tudo! – dizia Shura enquanto olhava para o resultado de um exame que estava em suas mãos.

- Como assim "ferrou tudo" em senhor Shura? – Sheila parecia quase trucidar o pobre rapaz. – Se você esta pensando que vai sair de fininho nessa meu filho, esta muito enganado! E nem adianta vir com essa carinha de apocalipse pra cima de mim.

- M-mas eu sou muito jovem pra ser pai! – gritando histericamente.

- Ahãm e eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho. – Sheila.

- Pára de fazer gracinhas numa hora dessas! Poxa meu, eu estou...eu estou assustado com isso! Você sabe o que é cuidar de uma criança? Sabe do peso nas costas que isso é? E quando seus pais souberem então? AI MEU DEUS! – Shura andando de um lado para o outro.

- Olha, eu não sou Einstein, nem Chico Xavier, nem Freud e muito menos vidente para lhe dar essas respostas. Eu também estou surpresa com isso, até porque assustada é um termo muito forte, pois sempre fomos cuidadosos em relação a isso e... – Sheila.

Shura lança um olhar cortante e totalmente mortal para a namorada.

- Cuidadosos? Ah tá, quem é que vinha correndo pra cima de MIM, toda sem pudores e muito menos vergonha? Te conheço Sheilinha, você é mais ardente do que um incêndio florestal. Até parece que principalmente nos últimos dias você se importava com isso. – Shura.

Sheila arregala os olhos.

- Então agora a culpa é minha! Bonito, você transa comigo, coloca a merda do sêmen em mim e a culpada sou eu. – rindo nervosamente – Quer saber de uma coisa Shura? Vaza da minha vida! Rala o coco*, desaparece! - agarrando um vaso que ela possui no seu apartamento para jogar no capricorniano.

Tendo reflexos mais rápidos, Shura consegue desviar, para assim o jarro se espatifar na parede.

- Ficou louca? – Shura.

- Seu imprestável, some da minha vida, eu te odeio! – agarrando dessa vez um livro grosso.

- Olha só, eu vou, mais depois volto, você está incontrolável. Ai... – Shura abre correndo a porta para em seguida partir.

- Homens, ô raça irritante. Porque eu fui me apaixonar por essa coisa hein? – tentando se controlar para depois desabar no sofá, um tanto frustrada.

**_-x-x-x-_**

Sentada na privada do banheiro, uma jovem tenta raciocinar no que acabava de ler, o mostrador de testes de gravidez que ela tinha comprado na farmácia tinha dado positivo.

_-"Oh não... não"_ – tentando segurar as lágrimas que temiam cair de seus olhos.

- Gabi, o almoço está na mesa – abrindo a porta e não encontrando a filha a mãe sai e fecha-a novamente.

Ainda dentro do banheiro, Gabrielle vomita sem parar. Qual desculpa dará para a mãe já que estava passando mal e estava sem apetite?

- _"E agora, o que é que eu vou fazer?" – _levantando e limpando a boca com as costas da mão._ – "O único jeito agora é falar para ele_"

Depois de ter pensado no que iria fazer a respeito, Gabrielle faz sua higiene, escreve um bilhete, saí do quarto, desce as escadas e vai para a rua. Logo após alguns minutos ela pega o aparelho celular e disca um número.

- **_"Alô? Oi Afrodite, preciso encontrar com você agora, pois é urgente, naquele mesmo local e, por favor, não se atrase ok?"_ – **desligando – Pronto. O primeiro passo já foi dado, agora é ir adiante e torcer pelas coisas darem certo... Ou não. – Gabrielle.

Depois de meia hora, o pisciano já estava impaciente e pressentia algo. Primeiro sua garota sempre o chamará de 'Dite' e era muito estranho ela o chamar pelo nome completo e segundo que a voz dela entoa algum nervosismo, o que era raríssimo de acontecer.

- Droga... – murmurando

Entrando dentro do barranco abandonado, Gabrielle respira fundo e quando o encara não consegue conter o pranto novamente.

**_- _**Estamos num beco sem saída Dite. – Gabrielle.

- O que houve minha linda? – a abraçando.

Ela o encara bem e diz:

- Eu estou grávida. – apertando os lábios.

Afrodite fica desnorteado, como assim grávida?

- Você esta segura disso Gabrielle?

Ela retira o resultado da bolsa que carregava a tiracolo.

- Tenho.

Olhando fixamente para o mostrador, Afrodite a abraça ternamente e diz algo no ouvido da garota;

- Seja lá o que aconteça conosco, nós enfrentaremos juntos, pode ter certeza.

**_-x-x-x-_**

- Senhorita Mitie? – a doutora entrega o resultado do laboratório para a jovem.

-Pode falar. – Mitie.

- Parabéns, você será mamãe.

- What? Tá louca? – abrindo o resultado e o analisando para depois chegar a conclusão... – Desculpa doutora, mas você tem certeza? Vai que é uma anemia, verme, sei lá!

- Sua saúde está perfeita. Relaxe, toda mãe de primeira viagem tem esse susto.

- Susto? Pois para mim é surto. Obrigada mas eu ainda não acredito. Passar bem querida. – saindo do laboratório e depois caminhando nas ruas.

- Era só o que me faltava, Mitie a sem noção grávida! – as pessoas passavam pela jovem e a encaravam, parecia uma louca conversando sozinha. – Nove meses e essa coisa crescendo dentro de mim. – parando de caminhar e segurando a barriga. – Ahhh que horror, minha barriga vai ser toda esticada! – correndo.

Parando de frente a uma casa, Mitie toca a campainha e aguarda alguém aparecer.

- Oi Mitie. – seu amigão de longas datas a recebe. – Chegue mais.

- Nando, se prepare, porque a bomba que estou prestes a lhe contar, só com uma cadeira para te aparar. – Mitie.

- Vixe, o caso é grave? – Fernando a conduz para a cozinha.

- Ô, e como. – Mitie.

Os dois se sentam e um fica de frente para o outro.

- Cara, eu to grávida. – Mitie.

- Haha, muito engraçado e eu ganhei na loteria. – Fernando.

- É sério, quer olhar o resultado? – entregando o papel.

Após ler, a cor de Fernando escapa da face.

- Meu Deus Mitie e agora? – Fernando se levanta, pega dois copos e coloca água, entrega um para Mitie e no outro ele acrescenta açúcar para poder beber.

- E agora? Fudeu né? Nem sei quem foi o infeliz que transei pela última vez, por acaso foi com você? – perguntando inocentemente.

Fernando engasga com a pergunta e passa mal.

- Ah não Nando, além de eu ter que carregar uma criança na barriga agora tenho que dar conta de velório, tenha dó!

Se recuperando, o rapaz fica hiper vermelho.

- É claro que não! Endoidou? Sou quase um irmão pra você. Em nenhuma dimensão eu te pegaria. Cruz credo! – Fernando.

- Ah bom, vai que numa dessas nós estávamos bêbados né? Foi só uma dúvida, mas já passou. E, além disso, ainda bem que você não é o pai, pelo menos a criança não se sujeitaria a herdar essa sua cabeça. – rindo.

- ¬¬ - Fernando

- Brincadeira amigão. – Mitie.

- Será que o pai do seu "filho" não é o Milo? – Fernando.

- E por que seria justo esse inútil? – Mitie se aborrece.

- Porque que eu me lembre, foi a última pessoinha que você ficou por algum tempo, tá lembrada ou quer que eu refresque sua memória? – Fernando.

- P%# que p&£#! – Mitie. – Agora que você falou, é verdade.

- E então? O que vai fazer a respeito? – Fernando.

- Fazer o que? – Mitie.

- Ai meu pai, contar para ele sobre a gravidez, ô gênia! – Fernando.

- Nada! Ele que se dane, prefiro ser mãe solteira a ter que me arrastar atrás dele e ser obrigada revê-lo novamente. – Mitie. – Depois do que o desgraçado me fez, ele nem merece receber essa notícia.

**_-x-x-x-_**

**(*) É uma gíria muito usada na minha cidade que significa ir embora, sair da cena ou no melhor estilo: mandar passear.**

_Olá galera, mais uma fic... pois é. Só que dessa vez ESSA é exclusiva, pois foi feita para umas figuras super especiais que fazem parte do meu circulo. **Pure-Petit Cat, Tenshi Aburame** e **Margarida**. Esse trio parada dura é ultra importante pra mim. Sem contar com a ilustríssima passagem do meu brother **Metal Ikarus**_!

_Essa história foi uma idéia muito louca que saiu do meu subconsciente. Tema super divertido e que adoro mexer: bebês. E sem contar com marmanjos que não levam o jeito para a coisa ¬¬. O que será que aguarda para as nossas "quelidas" e "quelidos"? _

_Ela não será muito grande, quero apenas retratar de uma forma bem obvia como a mente de um homem e "futuro pai" pode se sujeitar com os imprevistos de uma mulher grávida.* dona Pure-Chan sabe muito bem disso * Enjôos, birras, desejos, surtos, viagens na maionese e o gran finale, o dia D: a chegada da criança. _

_Meninas, eu espero que tenham gostado viu? Demorei mas enfim, consegui tomar vergonha na cara e FINALMENTE fiz algo para vocês. Beijos e abraços para todos. 2011 chegou e nada melhor que começar com uma fic novinha em folha xD_

**_Bis Bald (até logo)!_**


	2. Cap1

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!_

_**Confidências De Um Pai Pedindo Arrego**_

_**Cap: 1**_

-x-x-x-

"_Sábio foi aquele que inventou esse provérbio: Nunca diga nunca! Pois é, eu que tantas vezes pronunciei essa palavra de cinco letras, acabei levando uma bela bofetada da vida. Ok, eu já levei "outras" bofetadas também, mas convenhamos isso não vem ao caso. _

_Jamais em TODA MINHA TRAJETÓRIA, apesar de eu possuir apenas vinte e seis anos... O que é? Estão me achando velho? Acho melhor não. Então, eu nunca pensei em ser __pai__. Coisa louca né? Quando se menos espera __**BOOOM**__ a bomba cai em cima das suas mãos e você não sabe o que fazer. Isso foi estranho para mim, a primeira coisa que pensei na hora foi: "Nossa, que surreal" MENTIRA! Na verdade o que eu pensei foi "Cara, to ferrado". Diga-se de passagem, a palavra "ferrado" foi só mais uma de várias outras gírias que me caracterizava nessa situação louca. Após o susto, conversei abertamente com a minha namorada Sheila. Ela me bateu, jogou um jarro na minha cabeça e me xingou de tudo quanto há de palavrões existentes nesse mundão de meu Deus. Logo após os surtos, eu percebi que ela também estava na mesma situação em que me encontrava: Não sabia o que fazer. Depois de vários copos de água com açúcar e chás de camomila dialogamos civilizadamente, fomos conversar também com alguns amigos próximos e se não me falha a memória até um terapeuta. _

_Nós dois estamos muito felizes com a chegada do nosso primeiro "filhotinho" como ela própria diz. Até estamos fazendo uma aposta de qual sexo será. A minha foi de que será uma linda ninã e ela de um belo ninõ. Agora uma coisa é certa, o importante é vir com saúde. Ela está tão radiante que mal cabe dentro de si de tanta felicidade. Mi Sheila és a mujer más hermosa del mundo. _

_Tivemos um papinho com os pais dela. Eu não sabia com que cara iria chegar lá e dizer: "Olá, sogrão engravidei a sua filha" " Oi sogrinha, você vai ser avó!" . Quando chegamos na casa deles, eles nos receberam super bem,como sempre. A mãe da Sheila é um anjo, sempre que me vê me dá um daquele abraços superprotetoresaltosufocantes, faz um bolinho de milho que amo e sem contar do cafezinho quentinho! Como não dar água na boca em um momento desses. O paizão dela mesmo com aquela cara de bravo sempre vem conversar comigo sobre as novidades que ele viu nos jornais, os últimos jogos da liga campeã da UEFA e até arrisca em piadas. Sou fã dele, agora sei quem a Sheila puxou a veia cômica. Ele tem uma cara de durão, __mas __isso é só fachada. Foi o que achei quando escutei minha namorada dizer: "Papai, mamãe... vocês serão avós!" Em seguida a única coisa que senti foi uma dor insuportável na cara e logo após uma queda brusca de um lugar macio, que depois soube que era do sofá. _

_Sim, o pai dela me deu um soco e eu, bem, desmaiei! Acordei em uma cama florida, com a cara dolorida e inchada. Estava no quarto dos meus sogros. Quando abri os olhos a primeira coisa que enxerguei foi rosto lindo de Sheila. Ela parecia bem preocupada e logo atrás dela vi seus pais._

"– _Ele acordou! – Sheila."_

"_- Que susto. – mãe de Sheila."_

_Meu sogro veio na minha direção e mesmo me encontrando deitado me abraçou todo orgulhoso, deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e disse:_

"_- Parabéns Shura, agora eu serei o mais novo avozão do pedaço!"_

_Foi esquisito, mais muito emocionante."_

Sentados juntos no sofá, Shura lia algo em uma revista e Sheila fazia anotações em um bloco de papel.

- O que você acha de comprarmos aquele lançamento de carrinho para bebês ultra mega strom da Fischer... Alguma coisa em inglês? – Sheila.

- Carrinho? Não acha que esta muito cedo para nos preocuparmos com isso? – Shura olhando para ela.

- Fofo você esqueceu que já estou de 3 meses e meio? – Sheila.

- Fofa, vo... – Shura.

Sheila lança um olhar mortal para o namorado.

- Quer dizer, "lindinha" ainda temos 6 meses e meio para pensar nisso. – Shura.

- Mas Shura, temos ainda muita coisa para pensar. Enquanto estamos falando aqui, cada minuto que se passa essa criança vai se desenvolvendo rapidamente. Sem contar que temos que comprar roupas para o bebê, a decoração do quarto, o chá de bico, os brinquedos, os móveis, fraldas descartáveis, mamadeiras, uma babá decente, mudar alguns hábitos nossos, mandar encomendar lembrancinhas para os familiares, dá um jeito no nosso "apertamento", enfim, váááárias coisas. – Sheila vai enumerando.

- Está certa. – Shura respira fundo.

- Hum, me deu vontade de comer maça do amor. – Sheila.

- Então, sabe, já é meia noite, e nenhuma loja ou sei lá onde vende essa coisa está aberto. – Shura.

- Que pena. – Sheila fica triste.

- Ah Sheilinha, não fique assim. Sabe que detesto te ver jururu, olha que isso passa pro bebê e eu não quero que nenhum dos dois esteja deprimido por causa de uma maça feia. – Shura.

- Ô, que bonitinho, meu maridão sexy está todo preocupado. – Sheila senta no colo de Shura e o beija.

- O que posso fazer para compensar esse seu desejo? – Shura com quintas intenções.

- Vejamos... - Sheila vai beijando o pescoço de Shura. – Tem que ser uma coisa que adoro... – depois vai mordendo a orelha.

O ventre de Shura começa a latejar.

- E sabe com qual letra ela começa? – sussurrando no ouvido do pobre moribundo.

Shura apenas balança a cabeça para os lados.

- Com a letra S. – Sheila.

Pronto, Shura fica excitado! Nisso a garota sente uma leve pressão vinda do namorado.

- Ah eu não acredito, fala sério Shura! – Sheila levanta do sofá.

- Q-que? – gaguejando.

- Você só pensa em besteira. – Sheila.

- Mas não era... – Shura.

- Não, não era! O S era de salada de frutas. – Sheila.

- Mas que... – Shura.

- Olha, olha! O que te disse? Nada de palavrões a partir de ontem. – Sheila.

- Sabia que você me deixar louco? – Shura.

- Ahãm. – Sheila rindo.

- Engraçadinha. – Shura levantando do sofá.

- Então, depois que seu brinquedinho voltar ao normal, o que eu quero que você faça para compensar a maça do amor, é uma bela salada de frutas. – Sheila.

- Simplesmente isso?- Shura.

- Simplesmente. – Sheila.

- O que eu ganho em troca mais tarde? – Shura.

- Uma bela louça para lavar. – Sheila.

- Sheila! – Shura.

- Tá! Vejamos... Ou melhor, vou deixar que você mesmo escolha. – Sheila.

- Sério? – Shura fica com os olhos brilhando.

- Tem a minha palavra. – Sheila.

- Maravilha. – Shura todo empolgado.

- Cortando logo seu barato, as frutas estão na fruteira, é obvio, e o suco artificial de groselha está na gaveta esquerda do armário viu? – Sheila.

- Como a senhora desejar. – Shura vai até a namorada e dá um selinho.

- Então, vai lá gatão! – dando um tapa no traseiro de Shura.

- Olha o assédio sexual. – Shura.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Sheila indo para o quarto.

"_Após a gravidez, a Sheila anda cada vez mais tarada. Mas segredo entre nós aqui, meus hormônios estão mais agitados do que o dela. Qualquer coisa que ela faz, o meu foguete decola para o espaço sideral. Cada dia que passa, ela fica sei lá, mais atraente, não que ela não seja, pelo contrário, desde que a vi eu pensei, ela é o cara. Sério! Lembro-me perfeitamente desse dia. Eu tinha ido a uma balada muito agitada, minha animação não estava das melhores, mas por insistência do meu melhor amigo, Aiolos, eu fui. Agradeço-o até hoje, por ter me arrastado aquele local._

_Eu tinha ido pegar uma bebida e logo após fui para a pista. Momento atração.cóânea . Foi quando meus olhos colidiram com os dela. Cara, ela estava tão sexy. Seus movimentos eram puro êxtase para mim. A roupa colada naquele corpo perfeito e seu jeito único fazia qualquer homem daquele lugar virar o pescoço para observá-la._

_A música tinha tudo haver com aquele clima. Sim, prestei atenção nos mínimos detalhes do que se passava naquele momento. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me da banda U2. Essa é a nossa música. E Sheila a dançava tão espontaneamente. Foi naquele momento que me aproximei dela. Minha respiração parou quando a vi de perto. Ela jogava aqueles sedosos cabelos para os lados, percorria aquelas mãos pelo próprio corpo e... Precisa falar como eu fiquei?_

_Aqueles olhos castanhos me analisavam e eu, simplesmente a agarrei e a beijei. Beijo avassalador, cheio de mistério e que possuía um gosto incrível"._

Terminado de fazer a bendita salada de frutas, Shura retira o avental, lava as mãos, enxuga e depois pega a bandeja. Indo em direção ao quarto, ele mentaliza novamente o que tanto quer e empurra a porta com o pé.

Mas algo faz sua ideia ir para o brejo. Não é possível, Sheila estava dormindo?

- Eu não acredito. – murmura Shura decepcionado.

Sheila estava deitada e abraçando um travesseiro, esboçando um pequeno sorriso e vestida com o seu pijama preferido: uma camiseta oficial extra GG do Real Madrid.

Vencido, Shura coloca a bandeja no criado mudo, vai até a cama, cobre Sheila com uma coberta e dá um beijo na testa da namorada. Depois deita do lado dela e fica velando seu sono, a noite inteira.

-x-x-x-

"_Sempre fui invejado por toda a mídia, sou o queridinho de Hollywood e o inimigo número um dos meus adversários famosos. Conquistei inúmeros amores platônicos entre o público adulto e juvenil. Objeto de cobiça para qualquer empresário. Eu sou o preferido das manchetes, uma "galinha que bota ovos de ouro" para os paparazzi. Meu nome? Afrodite Bakhtin, o ator mais revolucionário de toda a história do cinema. É o seguinte, já me chamaram de fútil, ganancioso, mesquinho, ignorante e ainda por cima me rotularam de GAY. Sei que minha beleza é única e andrógina, mas fazer o que, nasci assim, um verdadeiro LDM... "LINDO DE MORRER". Essa coisa que a mídia esta falando agora, sobre eu não conseguir arcar com as devidas responsabilidades para cuidar de uma criança está me tirando do sério. Uma das primeiras coisas que falei para a minha parceira foi que eu jamais a abandonaria, seja qual fosse o motivo. Sou maduro o suficiente para conseguir resolver as coisas de maneira bem racional. Se estou com ela é porque a amo e não será uma gravidez que me fará essa estupidez de desampará-la, principalmente num momento tão frágil._

_Quando soube que teria um filho, eu me achei a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Daí vocês devem estar pensando, como uma pessoa na flor da idade, que esta tendo oportunidades maravilhosas na carreira, pensa em ser pai? Vejamos, eu sempre tive tudo o que queria. Dinheiro, beleza, fama, mulheres absolutamente lindas... Mas uma coisa me fez pensar, e se eu não tivesse nada disso, será que essas pessoas que tanto me idolatram, iriam gostar de mim? A resposta veio como um balde de água fria na cabeça. Então saquei que o que possuía não me beneficiava internamente. Tudo o que tinha era transitório. Faltava algo. Eu __era__ pobre de sentimentos._

_Foi ai que conheci a Gabriele. Ela me fez ver o lado simples e belo da vida, e ainda por cima me fez ser uma das coisas mais prazerosas e suntuosas do mundo: Pai._

_Quando eles (a mídia) souberam, foram pegos de surpresa, nunca imaginariam que o magnífico Afrodite engravidaria uma garota, ainda mais que não era famosa. Todos os veículos de comunicação foram fazer o comentário do ano. A crítica me agrediu severamente, os noticiários de fofocas exclusivas não paravam de falar. É claro que tudo isso assustou, e muito, a Gabriele. Ela até pensou em se separar de mim. Disse que poderia cuidar sozinha do nosso bebê e que eu deveria esquecê-la. _

_Eu quase enlouqueci, o que seria da minha vida sem ela? Conversamos bastante sobre o assunto. Supliquei de joelhos para que não fizesse tal ato. Ela pensou, pensou e no final deu tudo certo! Que alívio!_

_A família dela é bem tradicional. Foi muito difícil liberar o nosso namoro. Eles achavam que eu iria machucar Gabriele, ferir os sentimentos dela. Eu disse a eles que preferia ferir os meus a ter que deixá-la passar por isso. O mais interessante de tudo, foi que meus sogros me enxergaram como uma pessoa comum e não como um ator hollywoodiano. Senti-me tão bem com isso. _

_Após a descoberta da gravidez da Gabi, que aconteceu em um encontro escondido, eu quis fazer um grande discurso. Ela me interrompeu, olhou de um jeito adulto em meus olhos e perguntou:_

"_- E eu vou poder contar com você, Afrodite? Promete?" – Gabriele._

_Só então percebi que essa era, na verdade, a grande dúvida dela. Talvez a única. E aquilo me magoou..._

_Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ela tinha suas razões. Sabia tanto, que estranhei a firmeza com que respondi, emocionado:_

"_- É o nosso bebê, Gabriele! Nosso!" – Afrodite._

_Então foi assim que aconteceu. Espero ansiosamente a sua chegada ok? E falando em contar, os pais da Gabriele ainda não sabiam. Deixamos para falar quando ela entrava para o 2° mês de gestação. Se a dona Erudessa descobrisse..._

"_- Isso nunca! – Afrodite._

_- Dite... – Gabriele._

_- Ela não pode descobrir agora que você está grávida! Sequestra você e tranca pelo resto dos nove meses! - Afrodite_

_- Por favor... – Gabriele._

_- Tá legal!"– Afrodite._

_Agora vocês devem estar com uma nova dúvida, por que o Afrodite não queria falar com os pais de Gabriele? Simples, a mãe dela mandaria, ou melhor, nos obrigaria casar. E eu achando que essa prática já tinha acabado. Deu no que deu. Acabamos nos casando. Cerimônia simples, pequena e perfeita. Casamos escondidos, em uma ilha minha particular. Bem, os pais dela não queriam. Como a Gabriele os convenceu? Ninguém sabe. Só sei que agora somos conhecido como Sr. e a Sra. Bakhtin. E a mídia? Que se dane ela."_

- Não acha que comprou demais? – Gabriele empurrando um carrinho.

- É claro que não. – Afrodite empurrando outro carrinho.

- Tem certeza? Você acabou de comprar 347 pacotes de fraldas descartáveis. – Gabriele.

Afrodite pára de empurrar o carrinho e retira os óculos de sol. Olhando para o caixa ele vê pilhas de pacotes no chão, no balcão e com seus seguranças.

- O que você tinha falado? – Afrodite com sorriso amarelo.

- Bobão! Está mais animado que eu. – Gabriele segura na mão dele.

- É lógico, são compras. – Afrodite.

- Sei... – Gabriele.

- Ah tá bom, eu não resisto a coisa de bebês. Tenho compulsão. – Afrodite.

- Que tal vermos alguns brinquedos? – Gabriele.

- É pra já. – Afrodite a conduz até a próxima seção.

Conversando animadamente, os dois vão do selinho a apalpação na barriga.

- Ser for menina no nome será... – Afrodite percebe a inquietação de Gabriele. – Que foi minha flô?

- Ui, me veio um calor. – se abanando.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – Afrodite.

- É... Para casa. – pensa Gabriele.

Afrodite conversa com os seguranças e vai para fora do local. Nisso os paparazzi se amontoam em volta deles. Flashes são disparados a toda hora. Com muita dificuldade os dois chegam ao Mercedes Guardian de Afrodite. Ele pisa no acelerado e saí cantando pneu.

Chegando na mansão, Afrodite abre a porta principal, em seguida passa os braços em volta de Gabriele.

- O-o que p-pensa que está fazendo? – gagueja Gabriele.

- Te carregando no colo? – Afrodite.

- Eu sei, mas eu consigo andar e – Gabriele.

- Shiiii. – interrompe Afrodite. – Apenas descanse. **(**_**N/A: **__Porque isso não acontece comigo i.i)_

Antes de subir as escadas e ir para o quarto, o pisciano conversa com a empregada e pede para ela fazer um suco refrescante para Gabriele.

Depois de um tempo, a jovem se encontra deitada e com as costas esticadas na cabeceira da cama. Afrodite tinha ido tomar banho.

Quase terminando de tomar seu suco, Gabriele engasga, o motivo? Afrodite saindo do banho e trajando com uma simples cueca boxer. Ele escuta o engasgo e corre até Gabriele.

- Céus. – dando leves batidas nas costas. – Está tudo bem?

- Ô. – Gabriele respirando fundo.

- Beba devagar viu? – Afrodite.

- Mais do que estava? Só se eu usar uma conta gotas. – Gabriele. – _"Jesus, me segure."_

- Como eu estava dizendo lá na loja, o nome que eu acho chique para colocarmos se for meni... – Afrodite é interrompido.

- Por que você não veste algo? – Gabriele sorrindo forçadamente.

- Hã? – Afrodite levanta da cama. – Olha está certo que essa cueca não ficou legal no meu tom de pele e... – dando uma volta.

Gabriele fica vermelha e se abana discretamente.

- . – dizendo entre os dentes.

- Desculpe Gabe, mas, pode repetir de novo? Eu não entendi. – Afrodite.

- **Se você não sair da minha frente eu vou te atacar totalmente sem pudores, entendeu agora?** – Gabriele aumenta seu tom de voz.

- OMG, o que é isso Gabe? – Afrodite se espanta.

- Pelo amor de Deus Afrodite, saía da minha frente, se não eu vou fazer uma bobagem. Meus hormônios estão mais agitados do que aquelas bolinhas de bingo e e... E se você não sair agora eu acho que vou arrancar essa sua cueca com, com, sei lá, com os meus próprios dentes! – desabafa Gabriele.

Um minuto de silêncio se passa.

- Então é só isso? – Afrodite arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim só? Eu estou pior do que aquelas tias tara-sem vergonha! – Gabriele

Afrodite caí na gargalhada.

- Isso é normal minha linda. – Afrodite.

- Normal o caramba. Eu nunca fui assim. – Gabriele.

- É que existem gestantes que tem esse forte apelo... – Afrodite.

- Não precisa terminar Dite. Já entendi. – Gabriele.

- Hum. - Afrodite. - Então, está afim mesmo de arrancar essa cueca?

Bem, pelo menos não era só a Gabriele que estava passando por isso.

-x-x-x-

"_Olá, meu nome é Milo Antares. Sou empresário e tenho várias outras companhias minhas espalhadas pelo mundo. Meu ramo é faturar sempre mais e mais. Isso me faz tornar uma pessoa ambiciosa, mas para falar a verdade não estou nem aí com o que as pessoas pensam de mim. _

_Acabei de descobrir que vou ser pai. Acreditam? Pois é, eu estou sentado e bem de frente, neste exato momento com a futura mãe do meu filho, que é a minha ex-namorada, Mitie. Uma japonesa baixinha, muito bonita, mas com grande tendência a gênio brabo. Enquanto estávamos separados, eu acabei me envolvendo com outras garotas, sabem? Eu não consigo ficar sozinho! Essa é a verdade. Pronto. O fim do nosso romance foi porque eu acabei traindo ela. Engraçado, eu nunca fui de ficar remoendo por causa dessas coisas, só que dessa vez foi diferente. Acho que ela fez mudar algo em mim, não sei o que foi, mas assim que terminamos, nunca mais fui o mesmo. Sempre me peguei fantasiando com ela. Estranho não?_

_Detesto me apegar a uma só mulher, para mim esse assunto de fidelidade já caiu de moda. O mundo está tão moderno, temos tanta coisa pra ver e presenciar ainda... Eu por exemplo, acho que vou me casar com 50 anos adiante. Mas fato é que agora eu vou ser pai. Espera aí, e se essa criança não for minha? _

_- Como assim pai? – Milo incrédulo._

_- Olha Milo, eu não tenho tempo para te explicar o que significa a palavra pai, se quiser procure no dicionário mais tarde. – Mitie._

_- Quanta ignorância. – Milo com olhar de desdém. – Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Porque se o motivo foi de perder meu tempo, conseguiu!_

_- Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo... – murmura Mitie._

_- E outra coisa, quem garante que esse filho é meu? Vai que você dormiu com outros por aí. – Milo._

_Mitie arregala os olhos de incredulidade. _

_- Olha aqui seu inseto burro, eu não sou piranha como essas garotas que você escolhe e já caí matando, escutou? Eu vim aqui porque acho que toda criança tem o direito de saber quem na verdade são seus verdadeiros pais. – Mitie._

_- Há-há faz me rir Mitie, eu te conheço de outros carnavais. - Milo sério._

_- Quer saber? Vou embora. Vim aqui porque sou honesta o suficiente para dizer a um certo empresário imprestável que ele vai ser pai e que caso ele tenha pelo menos um pingo de amor nesse coração de pedra que por favor, não renegue essa criança que vai chegar. – Mitie acariciando a barriga. - Mas pelo que acabo de ver, é melhor deixar quieto. Posso cuidar sozinha do meu baby. – saindo da sala._

_Milo sentado na cadeira fica encarando a porta que acabará de ser aberta. Vendo que o caso parecia ser mais sério do que imaginava, ele pega o seu celular, disca um número nele e aguarda alguém do outro lado da linha._

_-__** Alô, com quem estou falando, por favor? – Milo.**_

_**- Doutor Albert Kamus. – Kamus.**_

_**- Kamus, aqui é o Milo. – Milo.**_

_**- Ei, pelo tom da sua voz, tem chumbo grosso na área, acertei? – Kamus.**_

_**- Ahãm. Eu engravidei a Mitie. – Milo.**_

_**- O que? – Kamus**_

_**- Pois é. E o pior de tudo é que ela veio aqui no meu escritório e eu disse que o filho não é meu. Dá maneira mais delicada que você pode imaginar. – Milo.**_

_**- Céus Milo, você tem que assumir a criança. – Kamus.**_

_**- É claro que não, vai que isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada só para sugarem meu dinheiro. – Milo.**_

_**- Eu não acredito que você está pensando nisso. Acorda cara, você já é uma pessoa adulta, tem que encarar suas responsabilidades e outra, a culpa é sua por ter transado sem camisinha. – Kamus.**_

_**- Poxa Kamus, eu ligo para pedir um conselho e você faz com que eu me sinta pior. – Milo.**_

_**- Milo, eu estou sendo racional. – Kamus.**_

_**- Nós estamos falando da Mitie, aquela japonesa que eu... – Milo.**_

_**- Que você a traiu. – Kamus.**_

_**- Isso. Kamus, você a conhece melhor do que eu. Acho que essa garota tem até um parafuso a menos na cabeça. - Milo.**_

_**- Mitie tem uma personalidade autêntica e cômica. – Kamus.**_

_**- Como ela sabe que esse filho é meu? – Milo.**_

_**- Não sei. Mas acho que você foi duro demais com ela. – Kamus.**_

_**- Por que você a defende tanto? – Milo.**_

_**- Porque ela é minha amiga desde a época do colegial. – Kamus. – E sei que Mitie não brincaria nunca com um assunto desses. **_

_Um minuto de silêncio._

_**- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou atrás dela, faço o teste de DNA e acabo logo com essa dúvida.**_

_**- Ok. Estou te dando apoio total. – Kamus.**_

_Amigos são tudo na vida. Não sei o que seria de mim sem eles. Kamus e eu somos amigos desde pequenos, o iceberg sempre me dá um puxão de orelha quando preciso e pelas circunstâncias atuais mereço até mais! Foi ele quem me apresentou a Mitie, que também é uma grande amiga dele. Em um certo dia, Kamus me apresentou a ela. Papo vai, papo vem e nós dois descobrimos muita coisa em comum e acabamos ficando. Acho que namoramos por cerca de um ano e nove meses. Ela é incrível, bonita, charmosa, inteligente, engraçada, companheira e acima de tudo FIEL. Coisa que eu não sou. Por que eu fui trair ela? Ah, lembrei. Estava bêbado em uma festa e a Mitie flagrou tudo. Tudinho mesmo. Dá cantada barata até o beijão que rodei na garota. Quando vi a minha japonesa olhando aquela cena tosca, sabe, me deu vontade de sumir do mapa. _

_Na mesma hora, __eu__ fui até onde a Mitie estava e terminei nosso relacionamento. Disse a ela que não a achava mulher suficiente para mim. Eu sou um inútil, eu sei. A última coisa que não queria fazer é magoá-la e eu acabei fazendo. Que ódio! Ver uma pessoa que você ama chorar de desgosto por sua causa é a pior coisa do mundo. _

_E a partir desse dia, nós dois não conversamos mais. Resolvi ignorar meus sentimentos e parece que ela vez o mesmo. Melhor para ambos. Porém, agora temos uma criança neste jogo e não podemos continuar assim. _

**- Alô? – Milo.**

**- Oi, quem está falando? – Mitie.**

**- Milo Antares. – Milo.**

**- Aff, olha já conversamos e minha decisão não vai mudar. – Mitie.**

**- Por favor, não desl... – Milo.**

_Tarde demais, a linha fica muda._

_- Não seja por isso, vou até a casa dela. – Milo._

_Decido que a partir de agora, vou me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Chega que de ser crápula!Tenho que correr atrás da felicidade e a minha felicidade só será completa se essa japonesa não voltar aos meus braços. E para isso terei que reconquistá-la novamente."_

Alguém toca a campainha do apartamento 38. Mais uma vez ela é acionada e ninguém atende. E lá de dentro são escutados alguns murmúrios não atingíveis direito ao ouvido do visitante misterioso. Pela terceira vez, a campainha é acionada. Finalmente alguém abre a porta e um rapaz atende.

- Ah você. – responde o rapaz nem um pouco entusiasmado.

- Por acaso me conhece? – visitante misterioso.

- Como não conhecer se nos últimos meses tem sido o comentário da cidade. – diz o rapaz.

- Que comentários? – visitante misterioso.

- O rolo que... – alguém interrompe aos berros a conversa dos dois.

- **Nando! Ajude-me aqui! **

- Olha, entra logo Milo. Antes que a Mitie de outro grito. – Fernando.

Milo entra no apartamento da japonesa e Fernando fecha a porta.

- Espere aqui viu? – Fernando indo até o quarto da garota, porém ele não a encontra lá. - Mitie?

- **No banheiro.** – Mitie.

E lá vai Fernando ao banheiro.

- Mas o que é isso? – Fernando assustado.

Mitie abraçada ao vaso sanitário só consegue dar um pequeno aceno com a mão direita. No chão, travesseiros e um livro dão uma cor a mais ao lugar.

- Desculpa pela visão. É que eu não agüento mais vomitar e pra facilitar o caminho resolvi dormir do lado da privada. – Mitie.

- Uau, essa é uma ideia revolucionária. Todas as grávidas têm que fazer isso. – Fernando.

- Também acho. – Mitie dando uma leve risada.

- Sabe quem está aqui no apartamento? – Fernando.

- A vizinha do lado. Sabia que aquela velha chata veio pedir para eu fazer menos barulho. Também pudera, quem mandou o meu banheiro ser do lado da cozinha dela. – Mitie.

- Não é ela. – Fernando.

- Não? Milagre. Quem é? – Mitie.

- Eu sei que você vai me matar quando eu te falar. – Fernando.

- Desembucha filho. – Mitie.

- Milo. – Fernando.

- O que? - Nisso Mitie dá um acesso de vômitos ininterruptos.

Fernando fecha os olhos e depois de alguns minutos Mitie consegue falar.

- E você o deixou entrar? Nessa situação catastrófica que nem a ONU consegue solucionar? – Mitie.

- Bem, a ONU ainda não solucionou porque ela não sabe que isto está acontecendo. - Fernando.

- **Olha a minha situação! Estou amarela, com olheiras, um hálito pior do que o de uma fossa aberta, dormindo no banheiro e você o manda entrar?** – Mitie acaba falando alto e esquece quem está no seu apartamento.

- Olá Mitie. – num passe de mágica Milo aparece, entra no banheiro e se posiciona do lado de Fernando. - Preciso falar com você, espero que esteja disposta a me ouvir. Já que pelo celular não deu certo.

Boquiaberta Mitie olha para o escorpiano. Jesus, até de roupa social o cara fica magnífico! Ele com um terno de seda azul- marinho e uma camisa branca, sem gravata e ela, uma camiseta surrada escrita "I Love Ice-cream" e um short de malha cheio de caveirinhas. Tenso momento para uma visita dessas!

-Será que seu amigo pode nos dar um minuto? – Milo.

- Claro. Fique a vontade. – Fernando quase saindo.

- Ele fica. – Mitie.

- Ele precisa sair. – Milo.

- Desde quando você tem que mandar em algo por aqui? – Mitie.

- "_Ui, essa doeu."_ – Fernando.

- Pára de ser durona Mitie. – Milo. – Você nunca foi assim.

- Ele fica. – Mitie repetindo entre os dentes.

- Ele sai. – Milo

- Ele fica. – Mitie.

- Ele sai. – Milo.

- Ele fica. – Mitie.

- Ele sai. – Milo.

E nesse estilo nem ata e nem desata quem se estressa é Fernando.

- Já chega! Que palhaçada é essa? Eu já estou vazando! – Fernando saindo do banheiro e indo embora.

Silêncio mortal.

- Fale Milo, o que você quer afinal? – Mitie.

- Eu decidi que vou assumir essa criança. – Milo.

- Hã? – Mitie.

- É sério. – Milo.

- E o que te levou a tal 'sábia' decisão? – Mitie.

- Todos nós em certos momentos da vida, temos que encarar os nossos problemas da maneira mais justa e sensata possível, não acha? – Milo.

- Se você diz... – murmura Mitie.

- Ainda penso em fazer o teste de DNA. – Milo.

- Tudo bem. Se for só isso que te está 'impedindo' de cuidar do meu baby, aceito. – Mitie. – Sei que você é o pai, até porque não sou nenhuma vaca piranhuda sanguessuga de dinheiro que fica dormindo com os 'outros' por pura satisfação. Tenho minha dignidade sabe filhinho? Meu último relacionamento foi um desastre, pois até então me disseram que não sou mulher suficiente. Isso acabou comigo e até então não fiquei com mais ninguém. – Mitie.

Milo fica cabisbaixo e não diz nada.

- O que houve Milo? O gato comeu a sua língua ou a verdade da humilhação que me fez passar ainda dói em você? – Mitie.

- Vamos voltar a falar do presente, sim? – Milo. – Não me faça sentir pior ainda. Por favor.

- _"Uau, não esperava essa resposta." – _Mitie fica surpresa. – Tudo bem. Quer que eu faça os exames agora?

- Se estiver disposta. – Milo com os braços cruzados.

- Então, vou tomar um bom banho e me arrumar, pois estou um lixo. Assim que eu estiver pronta nós vamos a um laboratório, e dá sua preferência. – Mitie.

_Alguns dias depois. _

A campainha é tocada. Levantando do sofá, Mitie vai até a porta e se depara com um Milo pálido.

- Recebi o teste. – Milo.

- E? – Mitie.

- Ainda não olhei. – Milo.

- E por que não olhou? – Mitie.

- Porque quero muito que você esteja do meu lado. – Milo.

Ok, isso mexeu com a japonesa.

- Entre. – Mitie abrindo espaço para que Milo pudesse entrar.

O aflito escorpiano senta no sofá e respira fundo. Com o envelope do laboratório nas mãos ele tenta abrir, porém sem sucesso, tremia demais.

Mitie teve que controlar toda a sua força para não rir do pobre Milo. Finalmente ele abre, lê e...

- Eu sou pai. – Milo quase petrificado.

- Te disse. – Mitie.

- Eu sou pai, eu sou pai, eu sou pai. – Milo repetindo sem parar.

- Ô Milo, você está me assustando. Está tudo bem? – Mitie arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- **Eu sou pai**! – gritando. – Eu vou ter um filho Mitie! – Milo corre até ela e a abraça. – Vamos ter um filho Mitie. – encarando-a emocionado.

- Eu sei disso. – Mitie.

Todo eufórico Milo não consegue ficar parado.

- Sabe Mitie, vamos ser uma família unida! Eu vou cuidar do nosso filho e de você. Não a deixarei sozinha nesse momento. Darei um jeito de vir todo dia no seu apartamento para verificar se está tudo ok e vou... – Milo com os olhos brilhando.

- Pode parar tudo. – interrompe Mitie. – Como assim vir aqui no meu apartamento todo santo dia? Endoidou! Compreendo que você quer que tudo fique bem com o baby, mas, EU sei me cuidar sozinha. Você não vai vir aqui direto entendeu?

- Mitie, por que está fazendo isso? – Milo confuso.

- Porque eu quero ter a minha privacidade Milo. Gravidez não é doença! – Mitie.

- Nós temos que ficar unidos. E quando essa criança nascer? – Milo.

- Ué nasceu! Você poderá vir visitar. – Mitie.

- Essa criança já vai sentir a tensão entre nós Mitie. – Milo.

- Ai meu pai do céu. Entenda que um baby é muito novinho pra pegar essas coisas no ar. Assim né, só se ele for paranormal. – Mitie.

- Não estrague esse momento. – Milo entristecido.

- Eu não estou estragando coisa nenhuma. – Mitie.

- Deixe-me pelo menos acompanhar a sua gestação. – Milo.

Mitie dá uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Tipo, quer colocar câmeras no meu apartamento e me vigiar 24 horas? – Mitie. – Gato, não vai rolar!

- Mitie, eu quero fazer parte dessa história. – Milo.

- Tudo bem! - Mitie respirando fundo. - Me dê um motivo para aceitar tudo isso.

- Eu quero te reconquistar e preencher esse tempo vazio que ficou entre nós dois. – Milo.

Abalada, um turbilhão de emoções passa por Mitie e ela só consegue fazer uma coisa...

- Urghhhhhh. – a japonesa vomita no chão.

-x-x-x-

**Muito legal esse capítulo! Adorei o resultado. Pobres garotas, já estão sentindo os sintomas e dá maneira mais engraçada possível. Os garotos estão românticos, não acham? Até o Milo resolveu parar de se assanhar por aí. O que um baby não faz com as pessoas! * E o que uma autora psicótica não faz para esses bandos de vagabundos entrarem na linha ¬¬ ***

**Sem mais delongas, vamos responder as reviews:**

**Tenshi Aburame: É fia, ele é um idiota, mas acho que o Milo é mais. Pelo menos nesse e no outro capítulo ele começou sendo! Vamos ter que dar um Oscar para os piores do ano FF huahuauaha. Sim, você "catou" o Dite e que sorte heim? Fiquei com uma invejinha mostro u.u', mas prefiro meu Saga! Véião, gatão, corpão, tudo ÃO. Que dizer, velho nem tanto. Uma garota de 16 como eu pegando um tio de 30 e lá vai fumacinhas... Deixa pra lá! Abafa o caso. Abração Frô!**

**Margarida: Seu Shurinha me surpreendeu e surpreendeu também a torcida do Brasil! Acho que depois do socão infalível do seu pai, ele tomou rumo na vida xD. Falando em Aiolos, deu pra perceber que ele deu o ar da sua graça, apresentando você ao espanhol sangue quente! Mas o Shura também vai ser um excelente pai e tão babão quanto o Dite. A música que usei de U2 na fic eu AMO, casou certinho com o momento de vocês. Ah, espero ansiosamente que venha um 'baby' real na vida da dona Sheila. Assim a competição acirra pra Pure-chan xD. Beijo!**

**Graziele Kiyamada: Liiiiiiiiiiiida, eu não esqueci de você! Uai, mocinha é você que ESQUECEU de mim! Nem um sinalzinho de fumaça vi mais T.T, espero que esteja gostando da minha fic viu? Hermana que é hermana não deixa de gostar uma da outra. E você dona Grazi, não vai sair tão cedo da minha vidinha , vai ter aguenta a doida aqui hsauhsuaushahsh. BEIJOOOOOOO**

**Lune-sama forever: Sim, sim. Esse é um tema muito gostoso de fazer e que bom que gostou da minha proposta! Yeah, o Dite aceitou com LOUVOR a situação de ser pai, dessa vez Sheila e Shura entrarão nos arreios e o casal M&M, vejamos, ainda estão em situação de dúvidas. O Milo PELA GRAÇA DOS CÉUS resolveu parar de ser canalha! Isso é um milagre. Quero ver mais comentários seus aqui, viu gata? Beijão.**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Pois é, o Shura levou mesmo uns cascudos... Do sogro! É como Newton disse, para toda ação tem uma reação xD. Quem mandou ele fazer uma burrada dessas né? Mas acho que ele FINALMENTE entendeu o esquema. Ô dó dele se não assumisse a criança ò.ó iríamos desfrutar das maravilhas de um cabrito assado ao molho madeira * eu inventei agora tá? Mas acho q ñ presta a receita u.u' *. O Dite virou o rei da cocada branca entre a mulherada, é como falo: "Cavalheirismo e Companheirismo sempre vêm a cavalo." Também não entendi o que significa. Nunca fui boa em inventar provérbios mesmo ^^'. Dicas valiosíssimas para mim, tava precisando *-* . Kissus pra você e para os babys Gabriel e Julie *ansiosa pela chegada*. Se cuida!**

**Metal Ikarus: Kkkkkkkkk me desculpe se o assustei. É que a Mitie precisava de um BOM ombro amigo. E você faz o papel direitinho n.n . Os chutes ainda não chegaram para o Milo (como todos queriam xP), mas providenciarei isso! Eu nem posso usar botas, se pudesse chutava o Milo, mas minha cidade faz um calorzão. Daí o jeito é tirar a sandália e picar na cabeça! Sorte do Shura em resolver esse "pobrema" a tempo, se não... deixa quieto. Beijão brother of the metal!**


End file.
